


I know

by karcathy



Series: The way you said "I love you" [19]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, listen... im soft. theyre soft. we're all soft here., or not if you know me and these two, surprisingly soft shower sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: Fareeha needs a shower, and she doesn't mind if Angela joins her.





	I know

Angela was on her before she even touched down, hands fumbling to release her visor so she could press desperate kisses to her face. Pharah’s hands went naturally to her waist as her feet touched down to the metal floor. 

“Hey,” she said, between kisses, “Did you miss me?”

“You know I did,” Angela said, smiling as she pressed kisses to every inch of her face, “Come on, let’s get you out of that suit.”

“Someone’s eager to undress me,” Pharah said with a teasing grin, letting Angela lead her to the locker room. 

“Aren’t I always?” she said, smirking over her shoulder. 

Pharah just grinned, speeding up to a gentle jog, her hands reaching for the catches of her helmet and tugging it off as she moved. Inside the locker room, the rest of her armour came off swiftly with a second pair of hands to help, even if they were frequently distracted by kisses, leaving her in her sweaty skin-tight base layer. 

“I need a shower,” Fareeha said, grimacing at the uncomfortable feeling of damp fabric exposed to cold air. 

“I’ll join you,” said Angela, pressing a kiss to her jaw.

“Good thing we have the place to ourselves,” Fareeha said with a grin, leading them towards the showers.

Angela laughed. “You’re terrible,” she said, “But at least we have cubicles.”

“It was your idea,” Fareeha said, without a hint of accusation in her voice, putting her bag of toiletries inside a cubicle and turning back to face Angela. Her hands went up to the zip at the back of her neck, and she peeled her suit off in one smooth, economical movement. Her sports bra and practical underwear quickly followed, leaving her completely naked. Angela watched her abdominal muscles flex as she straightened up, her eyes lingering involuntarily. There was a beat of silence before she smiled, sliding her lab coat off her shoulders and onto the floor. Smiling, she closed the distance between them, pulling Fareeha’s face down for a lingering kiss. Fareeha’s hands slipped under the edge of her turtleneck, tugging it swiftly up, breaking off the kiss to pull it over her head. Angela’s face was flushed a pretty pink and her hair was beginning to fall out of its ponytail, disturbed by the removal of her sweater. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Fareeha said, smiling as she bent to kiss her again, her hands sliding into her hair. 

“Aren’t you cold?” said Angela, her hands going to Fareeha’s well-muscled sides. 

“A little,” she admitted, hands moving to unhook Angela’s bra.

“Get in the shower, I’ll be right there.”

Fareeha slipped into the cubicle, her eyes lingering as Angela unbuttoned her jeans, and turned on the water, wincing as it hit her and stepping back to wait for it to warm up. Angela joined her, holding a hand out to check the temperature of the water before stepping under it, pulling Fareeha along with her. Her hands went to Fareeha’s hair, carefully sliding out the metal beads holding the style at the front. She ducked out of the water, dropping the beads into Fareeha’s bag and retrieving a bottle of shampoo, which she left by their feet. Her hands returned to her hair, loosening the braids as she pulled Fareeha in for a soft kiss. She ran her fingers through Fareeha’s hair, letting the water hit it as she gently combed it out, before ducking down to retrieve the shampoo. Squeezing out a generous blob, she worked it through Fareeha’s hair, her fingers gently massaging at the roots.

“Oh, that feels _nice_ ,” Fareeha said, moaning softly as she leaned into Angela’s fingers. 

Angela laughed, working the excess shampoo through her own hair with quick, economical movements, discarding her hair tie as she did so. “Let me look after you,” she said, batting Fareeha’s hands away as she tried to help. 

“Sure,” Fareeha said, letting Angela move her under the water, her hands coming up to move her hair through it, “Not like I can say no to that.” 

Her hands slipped back to Angela’s waist as the water rinsed away the shampoo, her lips pressing gently to her neck. She pulled back, making a face as she tasted shampoo on her skin, then laughed, capturing her lips for another kiss. 

“You taste like shampoo,” Angela said, wrinkling her nose.

“I know.” Fareeha laughed, kissing her again. 

Angela smiled, slipping away to grab the bottle of hair conditioner, then returned, her hands going back to Fareeha’s hair. Her fingers combed through the silken black strands, gently working out the tangles, before she dragged them roughly through her own hair. 

“You’re good at this,” Fareeha said, letting Angela pull her back under the water to rinse out the conditioner. 

“I know.” Angela smiled, water running down her face and catching in her dimples. 

She let Fareeha kiss her briefly before she pulled away to grab the shower gel, pouring a dollop into her palm and flicking the bottle shut with a skilful motion. She rubbed her palms together, spreading the shower gel across them, then reached for Fareeha with a smile. She started at her shoulders, rubbing in small circles down her arms, the soap foaming up under her hands. From there, she moved to her back, stepping in close so her hands could reach all of it. She worked her way methodically across Fareeha’s body, striking a balance between teasing and practical which was so quintessentially Angela.

“Are you done?” Fareeha asked, smiling as Angela pulled her back under the water. 

“Not quite,” Angela said, pushing up on tiptoes to kiss her. 

Fareeha smiled into the kiss, leaning down towards her. Angela’s hands slid down her sides, moving more sensuously now across slick skin and taut muscle. Angela backed her up against the wall of the cubicle, hands sliding to muscular thighs as she eliminated the space between them. Her lips moved to Fareeha’s throat, pressing kisses against her pulse. 

“I love you,” Fareeha said, turning her face to press a kiss against wet hair. 

“I know,” Angela said, and Fareeha could hear the smirk in her voice as she continued to trail kisses across her collarbone. Hands traced patterns around her hips, following the line of the bones as she kissed her way down the length of her sternum. 

“Angela,” Fareeha said, tangling her fingers in her hair as her tongue explored her navel. 

“I know.”

Her lips moved down the line of hair trailing from her belly button, pressing closed-mouthed kisses as she dropped to her knees. Her mouth moved to the inside of Fareeha’s thigh as she tugged gently on her knee, lifting it so it rested on her shoulder. Her hands moved to grip her hips supportively as she moved upwards, her tongue finally slipping past skin and hair to find slick wetness. She worked quickly and effectively, exploiting all of her weaknesses, until Fareeha was panting above her, held upright only by the wall behind her and the hands on her hips. Angela pulled back as she relaxed, her leg slipping off of her shoulder as she slid down the wall. Supportive hands kept her standing, just barely, as Angela pressed a soft kiss against her shoulder. 

“I love you too,” said Angela, smiling against her skin. 

Fareeha just nodded, still catching her breath, her eyelids fluttering as her lips curved into a lazy smile.

“I know,” she said at last, tilting her head to press a kiss against Angela’s hair, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> What's a way to say "I'm back on my bullshit", but in a positive way? I'm here and I'm bringing that pharmercy content I want and need to bring.


End file.
